


Dragon Ball CG

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-09
Updated: 2000-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginyu's back and he wants a fight. My first action/adventure fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> < > = thoughts

<These dragonballs will make me my old Ginyu self again! Then I can extract my revenge on that midget Vegeta, that cueball, that stupid saiyan Goku and his little bratty son.>

Captain Ginyu, the frog, was in front of all 7 dragonballs. (don't ask how he got them there) He had stolen a copy of Bulma's translator thingy from her workshop last week so he could call the Eternal Dragon.

"Oh mighty Shenlong, please appear so I can get my wish granted!"

The dragonballs began to glow brightly, the sky darkened drastically, and jagged bolts of lightning started to flash.

 

Meanwhile at the Capsule Corp…

"Someone called the dragon!" yelled Bulma.

"Oh, Kami", said Goku from outside sparring with Vegeta. "I wonder what they called him for?"

"It doesn't matter, let's go!" yelled Vegeta.

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten flew in the direction the light was coming from.

"I'll go get ChiChi!" Bulma yelled as they flew off.

 

Back to Captain Ginyu…

"You who summoned me, tell me your wish so that I can return to my slumber." Shenlong said.

"I want to be my old self again, the way I was normally before I became this filthy frog!"

"Okay, I guess so." Ginyu started to glow. "Your wish has been granted. I bid you farewell." The light disappeared as the dragonballs sped off to distant corners of the world.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm me again! Look out Vegeta and Goku, here I come!" He started to fly away at top speed when he ran right into something.

"Whoa, I have to get used to this… uh, huh?"

"Ginyu, you are going to die now, for real! You were weak back on Namek when Kakarott could beat you, now we're many times stronger while you're still the same! It'll all be over soon." Vegeta yelled.

"Not so fast, troll doll. I have learned a little something from the time I spent as a frog. You see, I have been planning this for years!"

"You had an awful long time to plot. It's been over 10 years, Ginyu." Goku said.

"Whatever, let's do this!"

He started to power up.

"I can mimic any of your power levels and promptly double them. You can't win! My patented Ginyu Magic. Mwhahahaha!"

"He's insane, I'm starting to regret not stomping on him back on Namek." Vegeta said.

Just then Gohan and Piccolo shows up.

"Dad, Vegeta-san, what's going on? Me and Piccolo-san felt an unrecognizable ki while we were sparring and came as quickly as we could."

"You know Ginyu from when we fought Frieza? Well, it seems he has gone crazy and wants to kill us. He invented something called "Ginyu Magic" that mimics ki levels and double them on demand." Goku explained calmly.

"Why are you letting him powerup?"

"Prepare to die!" shouted a now finished Ginyu. He started to do his usual ridiculous poses. The Z fighters all sweatdropped.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan: "Same old Ginyu."

"We still don't know exactly who he is!" Goten exclaimed.

"Yeah dad!" followed up Trunks.

"You will soon enough." Goku replied.

At this moment Krillin, Yamcha, Choutzu, and Tien showed up.

"Ginyu again?" Krillin questioned.

"I am the Ginyu force!" he posed. "Captain Ginyu!" <It just doesn't feel the same without the other guys>

"You will pay for what you did to Jeice, Burter, Guldo, and Recoome!"

"Bring it on then!" Vegeta said as everyone got into fighting stances.

 

Will Ginyu succeed in killing the Z warriors? Will Bulma ever reach ChiChi? What about Piccolo, Trunks, and the rest who don't know about the Ginyu Force, Will they ever find out? Stay tuned to the next episode of Dragon Ball CG: Ginyu Attacks!


	2. Ginyu Attacks

We last left Earth's heroes in a face off with an irate Captain Ginyu who has a new trick up his sleeve: Ginyu Magic!

Ginyu leapt at Goku first, the bastard who was responsible for him being trapped in that frogs body all of these years. Goku just smiled in response. To him, this was just another sparring session.

He blocked Ginyu's right pretty easy and countered with a knee to the midsection. Vegeta, tired of watching and ready to do some damage, appeared behind the enemy and knocked him out of the sky with a blast to the head, which Ginyu couldn't block, seeing as he was so busy with Goku and all.

Ginyu quickly regained his balance and started off again. During this, a conversation had started up between those who weren't currently involved in the battle.

"Why'd Ginyu come back? You, I, even  **he**  knows he's just going to lose again!" Krillin said to Gohan.

"He has something to prove, not to us, but to himself. He wants to believe that someway he could win, but refuses to believe he can't until he is dead. I pity him." Gohan replied. Krillin just shook his head and resumed watching the battle.

Goku was quickly getting tired of this as was Vegeta, but the latter took this a step further. Vegeta powered up, fully preparing to send him to the other Ginyu's, when he felt a prickling sensation not, unlike the kind you feel when your foot or any other part of your body has gone numb. It temporarily paralyzed him to the point that he could, no longer, hold his position in the sky. Screaming with rage, he fell.

What happened to Vegeta? Will Ginyu ever get a clue? Will the others even need to fight? Stay tuned to the next episode of Dragon Ball CG: Gohan's Plan.


	3. Gohan's Plan

Last time on Dragon Ball CG: Captain Ginyu tried do battle Goku, but to no avail and something weird happened to Vegeta! Just what happened anyway?

"Papa!" Trunks screamed, panicked. He turned to Goten. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Come on!" They both raced to the spot where the Prince had crash landed.

"Mwhahahaha! I've finally done it! It really works! You all stand no chance of beating me now!" Ginyu cackled.

Goku scratched his head, confused. "What happened?" Then he suddenly remembered. "That was your Ginyu Magic, huh? Hmmm, I want to see what's going on." He then used instantaneous movement to teleport to the two kids.

Ginyu looked, amazed at the spot where his enemy used to be. "Where'd you go?" Gohan and Krillin soon jumped forward to keep the pathetic, purple alien occupied.

* * *

When Goku got there, he saw two very worried children leaning over Vegeta.

"'tousan, are you okay?" Trunks asked. His response was a very vicious growl.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO RIP OPEN HIS CHEST AND TAKE OUT HIS HEART AND STOMP ON IT!"

"He's fine." Goku said, chuckling. Then he got very serious.

"Goku-san, what's wrong with you?" Trunks asked.

"It's Gohan! If Ginyu mimics his ki, then we really don't stand a chance." Before they could ask he continued, "No, not even me. We have to keep him from going Super Saiyan." Goku concentrated and sent Gohan a telepathic message.

~Gohan, do not go Super Saiyan. Ginyu  **will**  mimic your ki, then there could be trouble. Better let Krillin and Piccolo handle this. ~

Gohan nodded in Goku's direction. He turned to Krillin. "I have to go before he uses his Ginyu Magic on me. Krillin, keep you ki level down and I'll go get Piccolo-san to help." He flew away.

"Wait Gohan! If he is now at Vegeta's previous level, then you know I don't have a chance!" Krillin flew off after him. Before Ginyu could follow, he was suddenly face-to-face with a  **very**  angry Prince of the Saiyans.

"Oh, hi Vegeta! Nice day, isn't it?" he conversed nervously.

"You know what, Ginyu? It  **is**  a nice day." Ginyu didn't like that look in his eyes not one bit. Vegeta continued, "It's a nice day to... send you to your friends!" Ginyu barely had enough time to block as Vegeta launched himself at him.

* * *

"Piccolo-san, you need to get in...." he looked where Piccolo pointed. "Ah, nevermind." He sat back to watch a rather interesting fight.

Krillin, after seeing what Vegeta was doing, sighed with relief. It was too early for him to die. He still needed more play time with Marron and more romance time with Juuhachigou. Well, as romantic as she could ever get anyway.

* * *

After explaining who Ginyu was and where the current situation stood, Goku soon joined Vegeta in the battle.

"Vegeta remember: Keep your ki down! You don't want that to happen again!"

"Shut up Kakarott! I can and  **will**  do what I want!" Vegeta kept fighting.

"Vegeta, you don't want him to mimic your ki and become more powerful than everybody, then go after Bulma and kill her too, do you?" Goku asked.

Vegeta, immediately powered down. "No, I don't."

"That's what I thought." Goku stopped and said to Ginyu. "Why do you want to kill us?"

"You heard me before! I hate you and Vegetable-head over there for giving me a frog's body! I  **will** get revenge!"

"Why not stop this and become a good guy like us? It has so many more benefits. I mean, you can't defeat us anyway." Goku told him.

"WHAT?! How dare you!" Ginyu concentrated and tried to get to Goku's current level of power. He was startled when his level went down. "What is going on?"

"My ki level was pushed down so therefore, your current one also went down." Goku explained after he got over the tingling sensation.

* * *

"This isn't going anywhere!" Gohan exclaimed. Then he got an idea. You could practically see the light bulb glow over his head. "I know!"

Krillin and Piccolo's attention were on him. Goten and Trunks soon joined him.

"Since he can mimic anyone's power level, do you think he could mimic two at once?"

"Huh?" Krillin asked. "I don't get it."

"I do!" Trunks said excitedly, "You're talking about fusion right? Gotenks and Vegetto!"

Gohan nodded, happy. Then his face fell. "You know, Vegeta-san won't go for it. He despises fusing with otousan. But then again, otousan usually tricks him into it anyway. I have confidence that he could do it again."

* * *

Will Gohan's idea work? Will Ginyu finally die? Stayed tuned to the next episode of Dragon Ball CG: The Battle's End?


	4. The Battle's End?

-We last left Gohan hoping that fusion will aid in defeating Ginyu once and for all. Will it?

 

"Let's go and tell my "Tousan the plan, shall we?" Gohan said. He, Goten, and Trunks flew over to him.

After Goku heard it he was enthusiastic. "It should work! I really hope it does because then I could use my full power!"

"Yeah. I'm thinking he couldn't sense the two powers that make one in fusion, therefore rendering it impossible for him to mimic the fusions' ki level."

"Uh, whatever you said." Goku muttered. "I have to go and stop Ginyu from beating on Vegeta. One moment please." He put two fingers to his forehead and teleported. He appeared right between Vegeta and Ginyu, interfering with Ginyu's blow, which he blocked easily. "Let's go Vegeta. Gohan has a plan." He then grabbed the short saiyan by his arm and teleported back over to the group.

"Kakarott! Why in HELL did you do that?"

Goku grew stern. "Look Vegeta, we don't have time for this crap. We need to beat him now so I can get home." his facial expression changed from seriousness to one of fear. "ChiChi told me that if I come home late, she won't cook dinner for me!"

"Kakarott, stop thinking with your stomach. Anyway, what is it? I was just about to pulverize that idiot!"

"I think it was the other way around." Trunks muttered, too low for his father to overhear, but Goten did and he laughed loudly.

Gohan rolled his eyes in annoyance and explained the plan.

"Oh no! I told you I wasn't going to do that ever again and you can't make me!" Vegeta looked like a defiant child. He added to the effect a foot stomp at the end of his sentence.

"But Vegeta," Goku began to whine, "If we don't, then Ginyu will win!"

"No he won't. He's not that strong."

"Initially no," Gohan butted in, "but with the added ability of the mimic ki technique, he is quite a formidable opponent."

Goten turned to his brother. "When you're around us niichan, I'll have to ask you to speak a language that we all understand."

"Sorry."

"Goten, Trunks, you have a duty to do. Go for it!" Piccolo told them as he came over.

"Right!" They moved to the ground and stood three feet opposite each other. They performed the moves of the Fusion Dance while saying the words in unision. "Fu-sion-ha!" A bright light emitted and when it cleared, Gotenks emerged in all his saiyan glory.

"Wait a minute! Before your ego gets the better of you Gotenks, come here!" Piccolo yelled at him.

Sighing Gotenks came over to them. Piccolo pulled him to the side and lectured him on the importance of this battle. While he was doing that, Goku resumed begging Vegeta to fuse with him.

"Pleeeeease? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"For the last damn time Kakarott, NO!"

Goku changed his methods. He grew nonchalant and shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter. It's not that important."

"Finally you see the light."

"I guess you want the world to be taken over by Ginyu and have him force you into slavery and make it mandatory to attend his Ginyu Ballet school. It's okay. We understand." Goku waited for his reaction and got just what he expected.

"WHAT?! That fool Ginyu couldn't take over the boy scouts! Count me in Kakarott, let's do this!"

_Thought so._  Goku smiled to himself.

"Which one are you going to do 'Tousan, Gogeta or Vegetto?" Gohan asked him.

"Well," Goku began. "Vegeta here destroyed  _both_  sets of the Potara earings so I guess Gogeta would be okay."

"At the time, it was a good thing to do." Vegeta grumbled.

So it was now Goku and Vegeta's turn to do the fusion dance. Throughout the whole thing, Vegeta kept muttering on how stupid it was. When Gogeta emerged, he took his turn at Ginyu who had succeeded in tiring out Gotenks.

It was a  _very_  stupid battle since Ginyu didn't have a chance in hell to win. The Goku side of the fusion tried to reason with him and to get him to surrender. Finally Ginyu did, admitting that Gogeta was the better man.

The fusion wore off on both people and Gotenks ad Gogeta returned to normal.

"Now," Goku started, "We don't want any trouble from you. Why don't you come to my house since you don't have any place to go?"

"Sure why not?"

And so the battle with Ginyu ended, but their lives with him did not. But that is another story to tell, best left to another day.


End file.
